So What if I know to Much!
by Uchiha-Kairi
Summary: Kairi, a girl of 14 is a HUGE FMA fan. But something strange happens, she gets sucked into the story! She even gets to meet the Elric brothers, but not the way she wanted to. She gets into some trouble with the military, only because she knows to much!
1. WHAT! ME IN FMA!

I was sitting at my computer reading Full metal Alchemist online. Then just as I was about to get to the part when Lt. Hughes dies, my mother interrupted.

"Kairi dinner time!"

I groan, it was just about to get to the good part. I toss my dirty blonde hair behind my shoulder, it was pretty long. It went all the way down to my back; my mom always said I should cut it. I get up and stretch my stiff legs; I had been reading FMA for about three hours. I get so addicted to what I'm reading that I loose track of time, I go look at myself in the mirror. I sighed, I was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, my mom always wanted me to look nice when I eat dinner. Her boyfriend was coming over for dinner, my real father died when I was about 5, I only remember him a little bit. It was 9 years ago; I don't cry that much anymore when I think about it.

I quickly dress into dark jean shorts that go about half-way up to my thighs, and a dark red short sleeve t-shirt that was tight around my upper body. I comb my hair back into a ponytail, which still goes down to the middle of my back. I head down stairs to where my mom and boyfriend were sitting at our kitchen table eating dinner.

"Sorry I'm late." I mumbled. I sit down next to my mother and in front of her boyfriend, David. Though they have been dating for about a year, I still don't like him that much.

"Honey." My mom started to say. "Dave and I have big news to tell you."

I stare down at my plate picking at my food not responding.

"Well Dave and I are getting married in about a three weeks." She continued. She and Dave were smiling at each other.

I dropped my fork onto my plate which made a loud "clank". My mom getting married, no I must be dreaming my mom would never get remarried. I didn't think my mom and Dave were getting sirius with each other; my mom wouldn't do this to me.

"M-married." I stuttered.

"Yes isn't it great!" My mom replied.

The tears started to come; they were flowing down my cheeks. I couldn't hold back anymore I just burst into tears.

"But what about dad, what would he think!" I shouted. I couldn't control myself anymore, my emotions were taking over. "I thought you loved dad, if you died dad would never get remarried!"

"Sweetie calm down-." My mom said softly.

"No!" I screamed. I went running towards the stairs and sprinted to my room, I then slammed my door shut with a loud bang.

I threw myself on top of my bed and cried and cried. But after a few minutes of crying I saw flashing lights out of the corner of my eye. I got up to look at what my computer was doing; it was flashing different pages of the FMA series.

"I wish I lived in the FMA world. Then I can escape this place forget all my worries." I thought. "Then maybe I could even meet Edward and Alphonse Elric. Every fan girls dream." I thought.

Just then black shadowy arms came out of the wall behind me. It grabbed my ankles and arms, I then screamed and thrashed.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Kairi, Kairi! What's going on in there?" My mom shouted.

"Mom help-." The black shadowy arms put it over my mouth so I couldn't scream anymore. Then it pulled me into darkness.

----------------------------------------------------

It was pitch black where I was, I normally wasn't sacred of the dark but I was just freaked out.

"Anyone out there?" I called. Then a big eye came out of nowhere and looked straight at me. I screamed, this thing was freaking me out.

"My name is Truth, you are about to go onto the other side of the gate."

"Why what did I do? What is the other side of the gate? What about my family?" I yelled at the black thing. "I won't go! You can't make me!"

"You really don't have a choice."

"At least tell me where I'm going!" I cried out.

"You know where you're going. See you on the other side." It said.

Then darkness then enveloped me once again.

------------------------------------------------------

I soon realized that I was laying on something soft, like a bed. I sat up immediately to see where I was, so that I wasn't really kidnapped by Truth. I soon realized that I wasn't in my room or anything like that, it was a cottage. I looked at my surroundings and soon realized that everything looked cartoonish, like everything in Anime! There were closets and burrows and everything else that would be in a room! All cartoonish! I looked at myself I looked exactly the same as did where I used to be back in my world, except cartoonish. I started to panic. "What the hell is going on?" I whispered to myself.

Then the door slowly creaked open, I turned very, very slowly. Afraid what I might see, as it fully swung open I saw a little boy around the age of four standing in the doorway. I still was scared stiff, I didn't know where the heck I was! The little boy then smiled at me and walked straight up to me with a very happy face.

"You wake up!" He cried. He climbed up onto to the bed beside me. "You swept for twee whole days! You must ave been very sweepy."

"Three whole days." I whispered. I didn't understand what was going on, three days? I've never in my life slept for three days. Then when I looked up I saw a woman in the doorway watching me.

"Now, now Jake. Don't disturb our guest." She said. She about in her mid 30's with a blond bun in the back of her head. "I hope my son didn't wake you dear."

"No I'm fine just… a little confused." I whispered. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

The woman looked at me then said to her son. "Jake why don't you go find daddy and tell him to meet our guest." The little boy then smiled at me and jumped of the bed and ran out the door. "Now you must be very confused at the moment, and you're probably scared to. Am I right?"

I didn't look at her anymore, just at my knees. Tears were welling up in my eyes, and then I burst into tears. She was right I was terribly frightened, I wanted to see my own mother again, and I don't care if she's getting married! I just want to go home!

The woman gave me a hug lie my mother used to do when I was a little girl. "Let me tell you what happened, what's your name by the way miss?"

"Kairi, Kairi Cutsu." I whimpered.

"Well Kairi, I'm Zuri. Now here is the story, it's not everyday that a young girl around the age of…." She cut off there, unaware of my age.

"I'm 13."

"Alright then, like I said it's not everyday that a young girl at the age of 13 falls from the sky."

I looked at her with my mouth wide open, if what she says is true, shouldn't I be died right now? So I am died! I started to panic and the women saw me panicking and said. "Don't panic dear one, you are not died or anything of the sorts. Now let me finish my story, my husband saw you fall into a lake nearby and without a second thought he jumped into save you." Zuri's eyes were sparkling, she seemed to very proud of her husband, like he just one a lottery. "Anyway, once he pulled you out of the water he brought you here to our home and you slept for three days."

"But where in the world am I?" I asked.

Zuri stared across the room which seemed like forever until she answered.  
"Did you cross the gate from your own world?"

I froze, now that I remember that is the last thing the happened was shadowy arms grabbing me from behind. The only time I have ever heard of that happening is in the FMA series.

"Wait, do they have something called alchemy here." I whispered so softly that I could barely hear myself.

"Yes, yes they do."

I gawked at her. I was in the FMA series, no way! "No, no way! I'm in the FMA series!" I thought.

"Then yes I did come across the gate, I came to your world from mine. But how the hell do I get back to my world?" I exclaimed.

Zuri thought for a moment then replied. "Well I say you should go to central and talk to the military, they should have some information on how to get you back. I even have an old ex-boyfriend who works there."

"Really who?"

"Oh you will find out soon, you should probably head out right now if you want to get any closer on how to find a way back to your own world. Here let me get you some things." She walked out of the bedroom for a few minutes then came back with a bag. It was a dark green bag that had one strap to put over your body.

"You can have this bag, it contains some extra money we have, a little food and water, some sweats, and an extra t-shirt in case you might want to change."

"I can not possibly take all this from you!"

"You must, oh and here is a letter to give to my ex-boyfriend. Just show this to him and he should remember me."

Zuri started to push me towards her front door. "Just take a train too central and find anybody in a military suit."

"What's the rush?" I thought. I turned around to look at Zuri. "Thank you." I said. "You have been to kind to me."

I then turned and walked down the road to start my long journey home.


	2. Hijackings SUCK!

I was looking around for a seat on the train I just boarded, except all of them were filled. Well except for one.

I was walking down the aisle looking for a place to sit, when I spotted a huge person in a suit of armor. "Oh my god….oh my god. I'm going to meet the Elric brothers so soon. What do I say, what do I do." I thought.

I decided to ask if I could sit with them (there really wasn't anywhere else to sit). I walked up to there seat, the tiny man (known as Edward Elric) was sleeping, the man in armor (Alphonse). Al looked at me and said. "Yes."  
I jumped when he spoke to me. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that there wasn't anyplace to sit. Do you mind if I sit here with you and your brother?"

"How did you know that is my brother?" Al questioned.

Oops, major mistake. Don't let other people know that you know all about them, you could in big trouble. A note to self.

"Well it just seems like you two would be brothers, a little kid like him wouldn't really be traveling alone, and he would have-." I was cut off at mid sentenced by Al.

"Shhhhh! Don't say that so loud, he might wake up and hit you!"

"Sorry, I forgot." I sat down next to Edward; he looked so peaceful in his sleep, kind of cute actually. I immediately turned my attention to Al blushing.

We both sat there in awkward silence, until I decided we should probably say something to each other.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Alphonse Elric. What's yours?"

"Kairi Cutsu." Al and I then started to talk a little more with each other, he soon got used to me. We were even laughing with each other!

"Yeah I know what you mean." I said laughing.

"So, why are you traveling Kairi, you seem to be kind of young to be going out on your own adventure?" Al asked as soon as he was done laughing.

I looked down, should I tell Al I wasn't from his world? No he could freak out may and tell everybody and the military! What if I knew too much and they had to kill me? Now that would be bad.

But just then the train came to a stop at Central. "Oops, sorry Al this is my stop. I need to find the military head quarters." I said just in time to avoid the question.

"Oh me and my brother are going there to, want to walk together?" Al asked.

"Sure, go ahead and wake Ed up." Oops, a mistake once again.

"Wait how did you know-." Al was cut off by a loud gunshot.

I turned around immediately and saw a tall man in black with a handgun in the air. I hadn't read about this in my manga, it was probably because I was here disrupting the story.

The man in black started to talk. "Everyone shut up unless you want to die, were hijacking this train. No one should try to be the hero."

The man in black and a few of his henchmen were walking down the isle and finally came to my seat. "Hey well what do we have here?" He asked looking at me. "Hey if you come with us we my not have to kill you. We could get to know each other." He smirked. His hand reached towards me but Al stopped it half way.

"Don't touch her." He said angrily.

"Why you!" The guy then shoved the gun to the side of my head. I looked up at him, he should not have done that, I did take a fighting class to protect myself from thieves. I guess I should actually put them to use.

"Make one false move and I'll blow her brains out."

I then jumped up on to his face and grabbed the gun and knocking the guy forward. AL then kneed him in the stomach knocking him out. I then took the gun and shot the other two in the hands and legs while also taking there guns. Not to my surprise Ed woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL! I WAS HAVING A GREAT SLEEP AND YOU GO FIGHTING SOME PEOPLE!" He yelled. Then he turned to me and saw me with the gun. "SO IT WAS YOU WHO WOKE ME WITH YOUR STUPID HIJACKING!"

Ed ran towards me and threw a punch but I dodged just in time, I didn't know I could fight this good, but just as Edward was about to kick me Al grabbed him from behind. "Brother no! She just probably saved our butts from getting shot!"

I then heard another gunshot come from the other side of the cart; it was the one and only Colonel Mustang.


	3. I died, yeah right

"Well, well, if it isn't Fullmetal and his brother. I can't believe I came all the way out here to stop one little girl from going on a shooting rampage." Roy Mustang said.

"No Colonel it wasn't her! She was actually the one who beat those guys up-." Al cried but Mustang cut him off.

"Oh really?" He glared at me. Then a split second later one of the bandits that I shot pulled out a concealed gun and aimed at my chest.

"So long sucker." He then pulled the trigger and shot me.

I was walking, but everywhere I turned there was nothing. Just darkness, I looked around everywhere but there wasn't anyone. Then I started to feel pain, right in my chest, I then awoke with a start and looked at my new surroundings. I was lying in a soft white bed, but I was bandaged up on my chest. I saw Al looking down as if he was very sad and Edward had a very sad face on. Roy had his back to me so I couldn't see his expression.

"Please get a casket ready, we will have the funeral tomorrow." Roy said to a solider who then turned and left.

"Who died?" I asked. No less than the words left my mouth everyone whirled there heads towards to looking like they had just seen a monster.

"How are you still alive? You should be died." Edward said walking towards me.

"I don't really know why I'm alive, but is that a bad thing?" I asked.

Roy then walked over to me, glaring. "Is something wrong Mr. Mustang?"

"How do you know my name kid?" He asked.

How many times will I make this mistake, should I tell him that I'm from a different world? I didn't know what to say so I said nothing.

"Well?"

Instead of answering that question I pulled out the letter that Zuri had given me and gave it to Roy.

"What's this, you mean-?" He stopped in mid sentence to finish reading the letter. I just sat there looking at him waiting for him to finish. "I think he should finish this conversation in my office, came you to Full Metal and you as well Alphonse." He then grabbed me and started pulling me towards the door, I stumbled. Ed and Al were right beside me, I looked up at Ed, who was only a few inches higher than me, but h didn't even glance my way.

"What did you do to make the Colonel so upset?" Ed asked.

"None of your concern Edward Elric." I mumbled.

"How do you know my full name, I've never seen you before."

I just continued walking down the hall while Roy continued to drag me with a really tight grip. Once we got to his office I saw some familiar faces, there was Riza, Havoc, Armstrong, and Hughes. They all looked up at us once we walked into the room, I looked all around his office, and it looked exactly how I remembered it.

"Excuse me, but I would like to speak to these kids for a second in private." Roy said.

Everyone turned to look at me, then they all left. Roy took out his cuffs while slamming me to the floor then handcuffed me with my hands behind my back. I squirmed but he had to good of a grip on me.

"You seem to know a lot about the military and these to brothers, are you a spy?"

Edward and Alphonse looked at me on the floor. "W-what do you mean Colonel?" Edward asked.

"The letter I read explained some things about you, Zuri said you knew a lot about the Elric brothers and the top-secret military things. Oh and another thing is that you should be died, you were shot right in the heart, the bullet even went through it!"

So that was why Zuri rushed me out of the house so quickly, she thought I was a spy. "No you misunderstand! It's true I know a lot about the Elric brothers, to much actually in my opinion, and it's also true that I know a lot about practically everybody in the military. You think I should be died, well I don't know why I'm not!"

"Well then, I'll question you tomorrow. Edward please escort Ms….."

"Cutsu."

"Escort Ms. Cutsu to her cell."

"WHAT! Do you mean jail cell! I didn't do anything!"

Roy just turned his back to me and walked over to Edward, whispered something in his ear and left. Edward then started staring at me. "What." I said

Edward sighed. "How come we have to do it?" Ed picked me up and threw me across his shoulder, he did it so easily, it was like I weighed nothing and started to walk down the hallway.

Once he did it though I turned as red as a rose! "H-hey what are you doing! I can walk you know!"

"You might try to escape though."

"Brother." Alphonse said. "You could try to be a little nicer, she's just a kid."

"Hey, I'm 14!"

"You're pretty short to be 14." Edward laughed.

"Look who's talking pip-." Alphonse slapped his hand over my mouth so I couldn't say anymore.

"What was that?" Edward said.

"Nothing." I said. "So why don't I reintroduce myself. My name is Kairi Cutsu, who are you guys?"

"You already know us stalker."

"Hey I'm not a stalker!" I shouted. "We just walked by the girls bathroom, and I just thought of an evil plan to escape. "Hey Ed, just before I get thrown in jail, can I have a bathroom break?"

"No."

"Fine I guess I'll piss on you then."

He then dropped me to the ground and said. "Make it quick."

I smiled and thanked him. I walked into the ladies bathroom and actually went. I then flushed the toilet and looked for a window and to my luck I spotted one. It was pretty tiny but I could squeeze threw it. I ran the water as loud as I could to block out the sound of me opening the window. I sprinted towards it and carefully I lifted the window open and made a big enough hole to let me out. I climbed out and ran.


	4. You wouldn't kill a girl

Kairi: Let's see if I can answer some of your question. I do draw but I can put some pics up later on, sorry it could take awhile. (Plus they aren't the best)

The story is a mixture of the manga and anime, so it's a little bit of each. Oh! Sorry if I don't update much. You know, I'm a very busy person. Have I heard of Blood Plus…..hmmm I do recall hearing about something like that? I do not watch it though. Sorry. Well let's get on with the story shall we?

________________________________________________________________

I ran and ran past all the shops and wandering people. I breathed very hard, practically gasping for breath! I rounded a corner and smashed into a tall dark figure.

"Ugh!" I toppled onto my butt. I looked up to apologize to the person I bumped into but I immediately froze, this was somebody I didn't want to see at the moment.

"Well, well, well. I do believe we have an escaped prisoner." Roy said with a grin spread across his face.

___________________________________________________________________

Edwards POV

"Hey Kairi! Hurry up!" I shouted pounding on the door. "Jeez, who'd think girls could take this long."

"Brother! She's doing her private things! You shouldn't bother her like that!" Alphonse stated.

"It's been 10 minutes since she was in their! How do we even know she's still even in their?" I asked. As even more seconds ticked by, I grew even more impatient. "Al, I'm going in their to make sure she's still there. Cover me." I walked towards the ladies bathroom until I felt a cold metal hand under my arms lifting me up.

"What the hell Al! Put me down!"

Al still held me up in the air, like he hadn't heard me. "No brother! You can't go in there! You're not a girl…… I think."

"Y-you know very well I am not!" I stammered. We continued to fight like this until we heard a female's voice behind us.

"Um, excuse. I'm trying to get threw; your guy's bathroom is down there." She said pointing down the hallway. She was a tall woman, with long blonde hair pulled tightly close to her head. It was Riza Hawkeye!

"T-this isn't what it looks like Ms. Hawkeye!" I said turning deep red. Then an idea sparked in my head. "Hey, could you do us a favor please, our friend hasn't come out in a while. Could you let us know if there is anyone in there?" I asked.

Riza raised an eyebrow then walked into the bathroom, then emerged a few seconds later. "I'm sorry boys, but nobody's in their. But strangely the window was open?" Riza said. That's all I needed to hear before I turned and ran.

______________________________________________________________________

Kairi's POV

"I thought you were supposed to be in your office sir?" I said looking up at him. This was not good, anyone who really tried to escape Roy…..well none of them lived I heard.

"I just was going there when I noticed a girl climbing out a window, so I just followed you." Roy said with a flicker of anger on his face. He stared at me for the longest time I thought, until I started talking again.

"I-I don't want to go back." I said softly, tears welling up in my eyes. Roy's eyes softened a little bit.

"You don't have a choice." He said softly, his hand reached out to help me up but I slapped it away.

"You don't understand!" I shouted. "None of you do! You're all used to this place, this world! I want to go home, not stay here and be questioned for things I just know! So what if I know too much!" I jumped up and ran pushed past him, jogging anywhere to get away from him. I heard his footsteps behind me as I ran; I turned a corner and ran but stopped suddenly. It was a dead end; I hadn't realized that I turned into an alley. I touched the wall in front of me, blocking my path.

I turn and saw Roy standing in the middle of the alley, blocking my only way out.

"You can't run anymore! Just give up!" He shouted towards me.

"Never." I hissed. He took a few steps towards me, I just stood still.

"You can't get out, if you come with me nicely, I might not have to hurt you."

I shook my head, still being stubborn. Roy sighed and took out his white alchemy gloves. My eyes widened, he wouldn't really burn me…..would he? Roy noticed my reaction. "So you know what these are don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

I nodded. How could I not? He mostly used those when he tried to get the bad people, but I wasn't one of those people! He wouldn't hurt an innocent girl would he?

"Last chance." He said raising his hands into the air. I shook my head one last time and shut my eyes tightly.

"This is the end." I thought, and I braced for impact.


	5. Singing and Dancing

Kairi: Thank you for reviewing my story! That makes me so happy!

Sasuke: Jeez, they are just reviews. No big deal!

Kairi: Sasuke! Don't be mean! I'm sorry everybody! *takes a stick to whack Sasuke*

Sasuke: Hey! What the hell is your problem!

Kairi: *rolls eyes* Let's just get on with the story!

________________________________________________________________________

I blink one eye open slowly, then both. Roy had lowered his hand, indicating he wasn't going to hurt me. I was puzzled; shouldn't he just finish me off right here and now? But as my eyes started to adjust, I made out another figure next to him; he was small and blonde……Edward!

He was glaring at me; I do remember we didn't part on good tems.

"Hey Kairi!" Edward shouted. "You bastard, if you had just come to his office you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Yeah, well Edward why should I even go there? I didn't do anything!" I yelled back at him. "Stupid munchkin." I said under my breath.

"Hey who are you calling so small that he looks like an ant." Edward said running towards me.

"Eek!" I turned to run but he already pinned me down.

"Ha, gotcha!" Edward said gleaming. I sighed, looks like I was going back to that office again.

________________________________________________________________________

I was sitting in a comfy chair with my wrist handcuffed to it, most likely so I wouldn't run away……again.

"So Kairi lets begin with the questioning shall we?" Roy said.

"Lets not." I grumbled.

"Where are you from?" He said ignoring my statement.

I answered his personal questions like about my age, birth place, parents, siblings, and so on and so forth.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Singing and dancing!" I said so quickly that knocked him off guard.

"Really?" He said with a giant grin on his face. "Hey Ed come here for a sec."

Edward who was standing next to me walked over to Mustang, Roy whispered something into his ear. Edward's face lit up, which then turned into an evil smirk.

"Wonderful idea, I do agree to that! She deserves it!" Edward said gleefully.

"Uh-oh." I thought. "What are they going to do to me?"

"That raps it up for today, we can continue tomorrow." Roy said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I heard there's an event going on in the cafeteria here." He said winking at Edward. "Oh and you'll be staying with the Elric's, just to make sure you don't escape again." With that he left. Edward groaned.

"I'm stuck with you tonight I guess. Come on, we need to go to the cafeteria." He came over and uncuffed me from the chair; I looked up at him surprised. "You won't run away, if you did I would kill you."

"Hey! Never threaten a girl!" I snapped. We both walked towards to the cafeteria, which was when we caught up with Al.

"Hey Ed! Come on there is someone who's going to sing in the cafeteria!"

"Okay, Come on Kairi, hurry it up." Edward said pushing me along towards the entrance. What was going on, who is performing?


	6. Angels Voice

Kairi: I'm so, so, so happy that you guys review my story! *sheds happy tears*

Lucy: Kairi I'm glad that you're happy and all but shouldn't you continue with the story?

Kairi: ………………yeah your probably right.

Lucy: Yay! Let's continue! We hope you enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV

"God she's so slow!" I thought. We finally made it to the cafeteria, I saw Roy standing on the stage in front of a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a special someone who will be performing tonight. She will be doing the song of her choice, it will be someone named Kairi!" Roy said.

Kairi stiffened next to me. She looked terrified. "Hey, I thought you liked to sing, you should thank the Colonel after this." I said.

"I-I enjoy singing but not in front of all these people!" Kairi exclaimed. "I don't think I'm very good!"

"Well we will tell you once you're done." I said pushing her towards the stage. She stumbled up the stairs to the microphone, Roy said something to her and her eyes widened. She then turned to glare at me, what did Roy say to her?

______________________________________________________________________

Kairi's POV

"Gosh, I can't believe Edward would do that to me!" I thought. I was standing in front of the microphone with Roy walking off the stage to sit down. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

"Hello everybody." I said. "I guess I'll be singing…..ummmm……..Castle on a Cloud!" It was the first thing that popped into my mind. I looked around for an instrument to help me sing it, and there was an old piano in the corner. I walked over and pulled it out, there were also a few stools in the back and so I grabbed one. I brushed off a lot of dust! I played a few of the keys, it was tuned pretty well, and I sat down and started to play.

Castle on a Cloud

There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a room that's full of toys,  
There are a hundred boys and girls,  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a lady all in white,  
Holds me and sings a lullaby,  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,  
She says "Cosette, I love you very much."

I know a place where no one's lost,  
I know a place where no one cries,  
Crying at all is not allowed,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

I ended my song softly. It was very quiet, was I really that bad? Just then the crowd exploded! They were yelling and cheering, clearly they must have enjoyed! My face broke into a smile, I was actually happy! I looked around for Edward to see what he thought; I spotted him with his jaw wide open. I smirked at him; he recovered and stared at me for a few moments, then surprisingly gave me thumbs up! I mouthed thank you to him and walked down the steps.

_______________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV

I stood so still as I heard her sing, she was amazing! She had the voice of an angel! It was……breathtaking. Once she was done there was total silence, were they taken away as much as I was? Then they erupted! I think this was about to get a whole lot more interesting, who was this girl?

________________________________________________________________________

Just to let everyone know, I do not own that song. I did not create it, so yeah this is the end of the 6th chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, please review and post comments. Yes I know my chapters are kid of short, actually very short, but it would take a really long time to write that much. But you can let me know whether you guys want longer ones that will take longer or shorter ones that will be posted more often. Let me know please, thank you! ^_^


	7. Embarassing Moments

Kairi: O.K lets see if I can answer some of your questions.

Edward: Just hurry up.

(Edward now lies in a bloody mess beside me)

Kairi: Well the song called Castle on a Cloud is from a production called Les Miserables I think. I sang it in chorus and had to look up the rest, so you also might want to look it up to be sure. Again I would really like to know if you prefer the shorter, more often chapters or longer not so often chapters? Please let me know and ask any questions you want! Now on to the story!

________________________________________________________________________

Kairi's POV

I had just arrived at a hotel with Edward and Alphonse behind me, we all walked up to the desk to ask for a room. It was really late at night and I was exhausted! All that singing and eating back at the cafeteria really wore me out! Edward walked up to the desk and asked the man for a room.

"I'm sorry sir but we only have one room available, will that work?" The man said. What! Me, Edward, and Alphonse sharing one room! Eek! Not something I want to think about, a girl needs her privacy!

Edward looked beet red, was he thinking the same thing as I? "Are you sure you don't have any other rooms available?" He asked.

"Positive sir, I'm sorry for the trouble." The man said bowing.

"Then I guess we will take it." Edward said sighing.

I stood with my mouth wide open, was he serious? No, way, uh-uh I'd rather die! Privacy please!

"Edward you can't be serious!" I cried. Turning deep red, blushing very hard.

"Oh Kairi, it won't be that bad." Alphonse said. "There are most likely two beds."

"There better be." I mumbled. Al and I were starting to be good friends; he didn't really seem to mind that I knew a ton of his secrets.

We all walked to our room; once we got there we opened the door and walked in. It wasn't that bad, it had a clean bathroom, a double bed, a-. Wait back up; did I just see a double bed? I turned the deepest red possible, red as blood in my opinion. I looked at Edward and he was even redder than me, if that was even possible.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Edward said sighing.

"No it's ok, you can have the bed, and I have a hard head so I'll be fine." I said.

"No cause then you might try to escape." Edward said glaring at me.

This time I sighed. "Let's just establish that I'm not going to run away anymore!"

Edward turned his back to me and opened his trunk, which contained all of his clothes. Then I set my green bag down, I always kept that close to me. I unpacked my sweats and t-shirt.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom, I'll be back." I said turning and walking to the bathroom. I went in and closed the door behind me, I quickly changed and looked around for cheap extra toothbrushes they might have here. To my luck they had a few extra and even toothpaste. Score! I then washed up and went back into the clearing where Edward was already changed and Al was against the wall.

Edward grabbed a pillow off the bed and lay down with a blanket over top of him.

"Night." I said.

"Night." Edward replied.

I then climbed into bed, and just laid there and pretended to be asleep. I then heard a clanking noise of Al leaving, and then the door shut behind him. I waited to here that his footsteps were far away until I couldn't hear them any more. I sat up and looked where Edward slept, he seemed fast asleep. I scrambled out of bed and tiptoed quietly towards the window and sank to my knees. I stared out into the moon and started to sing softly.

_Who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
only time  
And who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
only time  
Who can say  
why your heart sighs  
as your love flies  
only time  
And who can say  
why your heart cries  
when your love lies  
only time_

Who can say  
when the roads meet  
that love might be  
in your heart  
And who can say  
when the day sleeps  
if the night keeps  
all your heart

Night keeps all your heart

Who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
only time  
And who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
only time

Who knows - only time  
Who knows - only time

I ended my second song today with my eyes closed. Back at my home, I never went to bed without first singing a soft lovely song. I then started to cry silently, I just sat there letting the tears roll down my cheeks. I wanted to go home, to my mother, I missed her so much. I wanted to smell her flowery perfume again, to be hugged so hard that I could barely breathe. I just wanted to go home. I decided that I should probably go to bed before someone woke up and see me out of bed. I got up a turned around, and came face to face with Edward.

________________________________________________________________________

Again I did not create this song; this song is called "Only Time" by Enya. I really recommend this singer to people who like soft music, not loud kind. I personally like both. But Enya has an amazing voice, look her up and hear some of the songs she sings, there really, REALLY good.


	8. Singing in the Moonlight

Kairi: I think I'll just try to write longer chapters if I have time! I will do my best!

Luffy: Yeah, go for your dream Kairi!

Kairi: ……………….why are you here Luffy?

Luffy: I don't really know, I guess I came here to say really cheesy stuff.

Kairi: ……well your doing a very good job at it.

Luffy: Thank you!

Kairi……….*sigh* I'm just going to move on with the story. Please review!

Kairi's POV

I stood there staring at Edward, while the tears continued to flow. I whipped them away furiously; I didn't want Edward to see me crying. But why was he even up?

"Did I wake you?" I asked fidgeting with my fingers.

"I was awake the whole time, shouldn't you be asleep?" Edward said raising an eyebrow.

"I-I was um…….." I stammered thinking of any excuse possible.

"You were singing that's what you were doing right." Edward finished my sentence for me.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I said quietly.

Edward sighed. "You don't need to be sorry about it, but I am curious. Why were you kneeling in the moonlight singing?"

"It's what I always did back at my home, every night before I would go to sleep."

"Hmmm……that's weird."

"You should try singing once Edward, its quite fun!" I exclaimed.

"M-me! Nope sorry I don't do that girly stuff." Edward replied waving his hand in front of his face.

"There are plenty of men in my world who sing, and there really good!"

"Your world is weird." Edward said.

I sat down; I got tired of standing and motioned Edward to sit down to. He sat down across from me.

"Edward…..may I ask you a question?" I said softly.

"Sure go ahead."

"Um……..never mind, it's stupid." I said blushing really deeply. What was I thinking? I couldn't possibly ask him that, though me and my best friend promised each other we would but…….it's really embarrassing!

"Oh come on, there's no such thing as a stupid question." Edward replied.

"W-well, my friend and I promised each other if we ever were able to meet you… we'd ask you something."

"Well?"

"Will you go out with my friend?" I said blushing so hard for like the millionth time today.

"Go out?" Edward said raising his eyebrows high. "Where would she possibly want to go with me?"

"Omg! You never had some one ask you that? That's surprising!" I gasped.

"Omg? What in the world is that?" Edward asked.

I started to laugh really hard; I forgot they didn't have text or cell phones here.

"It stands for oh my god." I said once my giggles subsided.

"…..very strange." Edward said at last. "Didn't you say you like to dance as well back at the office?"

"Yes! I love singing while dancing!" I replied. "My favorite is-!" I stopped in mid sentence; I should never sing that song to Edward. I would break his heart; I didn't want to do that.

"What is your favorite?" Edward asked.

"It's your song…you're the one who sings it." I said quietly.

"Me! I never ever sang in my entire life, how could I have sung any song!" Edward practically shouted!

"Shh! Not so loud! It's really sad, I cried the first time I heard it." I said looking at the palms of my hands.

"Will you sing and dance it for me?" Edward asked.

I looked up. "I don't know, it's really sad."

"You owe me; I'm sleeping on the floor tonight." Edward pointed out.

"Fine, but don't tell Mustang anything, ok?"

"Yeah sure whatever"

I stood up and found a place under the moonlight in front of Edward, I took a deep breath and started to twirl and sing….

The song about Edward I was talking about in this chapter **IS **a real song that the voice actor of Edward sings. It has everything to do with FMA, it is really, really sad. The first time I heard it I cried it is beautiful. It really sounds like Edward too! I will put the song in the next chapter, also I won't also put a song in every chapter.


	9. Yours tears and mine

Kairi: HOW COME EVERYBODY IN THIS FREAKIN WORLD KNEW ABOUT THE SONG BROTHERS AND I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT IT A FEW WEEKS AGO!!!!!!!! *cries in despair*

Edward: Cause you're an idiot.

*Kairi throws a cat at Edward*

Kairi: AGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! EDWARD YOU IDIOT!!!!!!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!!!!???????

Edward: What the hell is your problem?! Can't you figure things out on your own?

Kairi: NO I CAN'T1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward: Jeez suck it up.

Kairi: …………….

*starts to cry*

Edward: W-wait I didn't mean to make you cry…….please stop crying…

*looks up at Edward, walks over to him*

Kairi: Edward…………..

Edward: Yeah?

Kairi: ……..you know what I always wanted to do to you?

Edward: What is it?

Kairi: W-well you see………….*punches him all the way to the moon*

Kairi: *blushing* Oh Edward, don't get on my bad side. Or I will kill you, hehe ^^

Now let's continue with the story.

________________________________________________________________________

How can I repay you brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past I shed our blood,  
and shattered your chance to live

Though I knew the laws I paid no heed.  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear  
for there's no cure for death.

Beautiful Mother soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we've reached for you  
Alas t'was not meant to be.

And how can make amends?  
For all that I took from you.  
I lead you with hopeless dreams.  
My brother I was a fool.

Don't cry for the past now brother mine.  
Neither you nor I are free from blame.  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same.

Beautiful Mother soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we've reached for you  
Alas t'was not meant to be.

My dreams made me blind and mute.  
I longed to return to the time.  
I followed without a word.  
My brother, the fault is mine.

So where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost.  
Now all we can do is live.

I finished dancing and singing, tears were flowing from my eyes again. I fell to the floor crying and sobbing; I looked up at Ed where he sat. His head was down I couldn't see his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ed, I'm so sorry." I cried. "I shouldn't have sung that…..I'm so sorry."

"No, I asked you to. Let's just go to sleep, we need to meet Mustang in the morning." Edward sighed.

We both walked to our bed and went to sleep; I though was terrified what the morning would bring.

_______________________________________________________________________

Ed, Al, and I were walking to Mustangs office to continue the interrogation of me……again!

"I don't see why I have to do this; I am no threat to this country." I grumbled.

"Well as far a you know, what I want to know why Al and I are stuck babysitting you." Edward replied. "That bastard should do it."

We all finally made it to Mustangs office, after a long boring conversation of unanswered questions. Roy looked up as Edward knocked on his door.

"Come in; now let's finish this interview now shall we?" Roy said looking at the documents around him. He motioned to the chair in front of his desk for me to sit, oh and would you look at that! There are even handcuffs for me, what joy they all bring me.

"So Kairi, how did you know all of our military information?" Mustang asked sitting down in his chair. The Elric's sat down on some chairs next to me.

I sighed, looks like I should probably tell them the truth. "Well in my world, there are books about you and there is also a TV series about you."

Roy and Edward looked at me with expressions that practically said "duh?"

I giggled. "Allow me to explain, there are Japanese books about you that are read backwards, unlike my American books. As for the TV show, there are voice actors who get a role as every single one of these people here. They make a story about you guys, about what happens in your lives, like how Hughes calls you often at work Roy to tell you about his adorable daughter." I then turned to Edward and said. "And how Winry is obsessed with automail and how violent she is when you break it."

Roy and Edwards jaw dropped to the floor, Alphonse fell off his chair.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE A STALKER!" Edward shouted in my ear.

"NO I'M NOT! I TOLD YOU HOW I KNEW THESE THINGS AND YET YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!" I screamed back at him.

"Calm down you to." Roy said with a hand over his face.


	10. Shopping!

Kairi: It's been a REALLY long time! I'm sorry! I have had so many things to do! Not to mention that I have 4 fanfics to write about! Sorry and lets just continue!

I leaned back in my chair; it had been a really long day in Roy's office. We were all just going in circles!

"I already told you everything I know! I read lots of books!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. "Just accept it!"

"It's just kind of weird that you read about us! Way too hard to believe." Edward said jabbing his fingers towards me.

"It's just because your brains to small." I whispered to my self.

"WHAT YOU SAY!" Ed screamed at me jumping up.

"Sit down Fullmetal." Roy said.

Edward grumbled and sat back down.

"Um………..I sort of believe……..um…….her." Al said quietly fiddling with his fingers.

"Now that you mention it I do as well Alphonse." Roy said rubbing his chin.

My face lit up, finally they believe me……..well some of them did.

"You actually believe that!" Ed yelled.

"Yeah, I actually do." Roy said calmly. "How else could she practically know all this information?"

"Yeah brother, just trust her." Al said.

"……no, not now anyway." Ed grumbled.

Edward, you and Kairi go out shopping for some clothes, the clothes you are wearing now." Roy said indicating towards my clothes. "You look strange enough."

I blushed deep red. "And what is wrong with my clothes!" I said. "I do not look strange!"

"Um, yeah you do." Edward grumbled. "But more importantly, WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GO!"

"Because you are the one who doesn't trust her, therefore you can get to know each other better." Roy smirked.

"Why can't Alphonse go?" Edward screamed.

"Because he can stay here with me and help me with some stuff." Roy sighed closing his eyes. "Now go along you to." Roy pointed towards the door. "Get out."

Edward sighed; I just stared at the ground, embarrassed. Me, going out with Edward, not on a date but still.

"Let's just get out of here, come on." Edward said turning and leaving. I chased after him.

"Um….Edward?" I asked quietly, we were walking along the streets with shops surrounding us.

"What." Ed grumbled.

"Do you know where were even going?" I asked. He abruptly stopped making me crash into him.

"………."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WERE EVEN GOING!" I screamed at him.

"WELL THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I ACTUALLY WENT SHOPPING FOR GIRLS CLOTHES BEFORE!" Ed yelled back at me.

"Well come on, I can probably find some girl shops, wait here." I said pointing to the ground. I walked over to this woman and asked for directions. I ran back to Ed and told him directions to one shop, and we walked there.

We finally arrived at a cute little shop, we both walked inside where racks and racks of adorable clothes hung.

"Uwa! There are so many cute things here." I exclaimed.

"Weirdo." Edward said glumly. "I get stuck here looking at a bunch of girls clothes."

"Oh suck it up; I need to know what girls wear. You know, girls around my age." I asked.

"How would I know, I don't really pay attention to them that much."

I frowned. "What, you look at boys instead?"

"WHAT!" Edward screamed.

"Shh!" I laughed. "It was a joke!"

"Just go get some clothes and change." Ed grumbled.

"What's the limit?" I asked. "I don't want to use all your money."

"Just get like……..I don't know some outfits."

"Ok, if you say so." I shrugged and walk off to the racks. I tried on many outfits, and tons off cute tops, but I wanted something comfortable. I then came up with a no sleeve black top with a golden colored zipper that started from my waist to the top. I also picked out shin length dark, dark red pants to go with it. I also picked out some other cute clothes, by the time it was about dusk I had picked out five complete outfits. Fortunately the cost wasn't too great, and to go along with that all the clothes fit in my backpack that was given to me awhile back.

"Ok Ed, I'm ready!" I called.

"About time." Ed grumbled. We both walked out of the store and started our way back.

________________________________________________________________________

Again I'm really sorry! It took me a really long time to post this chapter! Just a reminder to all you guys that I have another FMA fanfic up and I would like to know if you like that one or not? Please let me know and I'm really sorry!


	11. Dance!

Kairi: Hey I'm back! And I'm auditioning for a musical soon, I'm really nervous.

Edward: So?

Kairi: But I'm really scared! I don't really think I'm really that good at singing…

Edward: Just go for it, and if you don't make it just know that you tried.

Kairi: *hugs Ed* Oh thank you Ed! I will definitely go for it!

Edward: Yeah, yeah just get on with your story.

_______________________________________________________________________

We started walking back to headquarters……in silence.

"Umm…thank you for taking me shopping. I will pay you back later." I mumbled.

"Nah, its ok. There is no way you could pay me back." Ed said. As we walked we just walked in silence, but we walked by a man in rags holding out a can, begging for money. He walked up to me and Ed along with his child by his side.

"Could you spare some money young sir?" The man asked holding out his cup.

"Aright here you go." Edward gave him some money.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yeah unless you have some more in which you don't." Ed shot back.

I looked at the man and his child. Then back at Ed with a grin across my face. "Actually yes I do Ed." I said happily. I turned to the man. "Follow me; I can get you a little bit more I think." I walked towards a big crowd of people walking in the streets in town. The man and his child followed me, and Edward came to after a few moments of complaining.

"What exactly are you planning?" Ed asked.

"Oh you'll see." I answered. I whispered something into the mans ear and his face lit up. He nodded in response; I took my place in the middle of the huge crowd of people.

I took in a deep breath then started to sing, a happy song that I have always loved ever since I was a little girl.

_Okay, get a grip, get a hang of this flipper  
It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper  
This way is left, which way is right  
OH, now I'll be circling in circles all night  
Oh, so this is forward. No problem._

I had gotten practically everyone's attention and they stopped what they were doing and stood to watch me sing._  
I can't believe I can do this and more  
To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore  
Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam  
Look out, this is me, here I am  
For a moment all of me  
Is alive and at home in the sea  
I'm swirling and twirling, so graceful and grand_

I grabbed Edward and twirled around with him, he turned a deep red as I continued to sing. I let go and turned back to the crowed as Edward stumbled back still red. _  
Not stubbing my toes getting stuck in the sand  
For a moment life is cool  
I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool  
This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be  
For a moment, just a moment, lucky me _

I changed my voice to sound like someone different.

_If only for one moment  
I had shared with you all I know  
The sea wouldn't be a mystery  
oh, why did you have to go? _

I then changed my voice to sound like I did before.

_Everything's newer and brighter and bluer  
And truer to life than before  
Watch me soar  
For a moment I can shine  
Got a grin and a fin, that works fine  
My fingers are wrinkly, and I really don't care  
If all my curls have curled out of my hair  
For a moment I can feel  
All the dreams I've been dreaming are real  
Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song _

I looked down at the ground acting sad as I sang._  
For a moment, just a moment, I belong _

I changed my voice again to make it sound different yet again.

_I will find you my darling  
And the moment that I do  
I'll hold you close, my Melody  
And sing the song of the sea with you  
And sing the song of the sea with you _

I ended my song and the crowd went wild! The man in the rags and the child held out there can to get money for my performance; practically everyone was putting money the cup! I waved at the people as they cheered!

Once the crowd died down and started to leave the poor man came up to me and said. "Thank you so much! I don't know how I can repay you!"

"No its fine, I enjoyed it very much!" I smiled, the man turned and left with

his child, Ed then came walking towards me. "Sorry for that little hold up, we can continue now."

"……that was nice what you did back there." Ed commented. "But why did I get involved?"

"Well, you happened to be there when I twirled that way, and you need some fun forgo the day. You did look clothes all day, so I thought something fun would cheer you up." I smiled.

"L-lets just go." Ed said blushing. Both Ed and I started to walk back to headquarters.

_____________________________________________________________________

It gets really tiring saying this all the time but, I guess I'll just get it other with. I do not own the song "For a moment". It is from the little mermaid 2, the duet with Ariel and Melody.


	12. Attack at Headquarters!

Kairi: Oh my gosh! I am so,so, so sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't able to post a thing over about a month! Lets just continue with my story!

Edward and I were walking back after my little show at the town. I looked over at Ed, he turned to me in confusion.

"What?" ED asked seeming to be annoyed.

I giggled. "Well, I was just wondering what you thought of my performance in the town back there."

"I-it was nice." Ed stammered. "Your a good singer."

"Thanks!" I said embarrassed. We both then started to walk in silence, it was really awkward. "Well.......what do you want to talk about Ed?"

"Don't care."

"OK...i guess I will start a conversation!" I exclaimed. "Why is your favorite color red?"

Ed whorled a 180 to look at me. "How the hell do you know that! Oh wait....yeah, you read those so called manga books. In others words to me....a stalker."

"Why can't you get over the fact that I know so much and treat me like a normal person? No wonder Al has so many more friends than you!" I said stomping off.

"Hey I have friends!" Ed said running up to walk beside me.

"Really......like who?"

"W-well, theres Winry.......Rose........ Riza.......and umm..."

"Ha! Point proven! Oh, by the way you forgot one."

"Well since you know everything, who did I forget?"

I turned to Ed and smiled. "Me."

Edward and I arrived back at headquarters with our hands full of bags.

"Ugh!" Ed sighed as he set the bag down. "That took forever!"

Colonel Mustang turned around with documents in his hands. "Ah, I see your trip was successful."

"Next time you go..." Ed mumbled.

I walked over to Al and we started a conversation while Ed and Roy threw insults back and forh at each other.

"Hey Al, whats up?"

Al turned to me and said. "Nothing much, how about you."

"Not much ether, have you been working all this time?" I said looking around for a clock, and it read 8:30! "Whoa! I didn't realize it was so late! I'm sorry we took so long!" I said embarrassed.

Al just chuckled. "Nah, its ok. I had fun here, anyway the colonel told me that we will be staying here only a few more days."

"We?" I asked raising an eyebrow, before Al could answer I heard a big crash outside the office.

Ed and Roy stopped arguing and looked at the door, just then a officer ran in breathing very hard, like he had been running for hours.

"Sir, there are intruders outside!" The officer huffed. "We have a hard time killing them! They look like strange animals!"

"A chimera." Ed breathed. "Come on Al!" Ed shouted running towards the door.

Roy turned to look at me and glared. "Stay here and don't leave until ether Ed, Al, or myself come back." He then turned and ran to the door and closed it behind them as he ran down the hall with the officer.

"Great, now what the hell and I supposed to do?" I asked myself quietly. I walked over to the big window in Roy's office and looked out. I barely could see anything, just a bunch of smoke and solders all over the place. I scanned for Ed and Al to see if they were fighting as well, I couldn't see them anywhere!

"Great while I'm up here doing nothing, they are all risking there lives........I think." I said to myself . "But how come this didn't happen in the manga or the anime.......and I highly doubt I missed a volume or episode. But then again I am disrupting the story, but still, why would a bunch of chimera's be here? It just doesn't make sense?" I continued to stare out the window, what else could I do? Just then I saw a light and then an explosion.

"Edward." I said groaning. "I bet that was you." I watched for a few more minutes, then the fighting ceased.

"I guess its over now, phew." I breathed in relief. I watched figures run towards the gate in a attempt to run away, but as I saw riflemen point there guns at them, I closed my eyes.

"I don't know why but sometimes you've got to feel sorry for those things, they have lives too." I sighed and turned my back to the window. Just then a shadow fell over me as I was staring at the ground. I spun around and saw a huge chimera outside the window, and another figure as well.

The chimera broke they glass and it went flying! I got cut on my arm and cheek, I fell backwards and cut my hands too.

"Ah." I flinched as the glass dug deep into my palm. I looked up and stared at the chimera, its fangs were huge. All it did was stare at me, I slid backward slowly, that is until I bumped my back into something.

"Well, it looks like Lust was right, there was someone hanging around the pipsqueak." A voice said. I froze, I knew that voice, I could recognize it anywhere.

"Envy?" I guessed without bothering to turn around.

"Whoa! How did you know?" Envy replied.

"Lucky guess?" I whispered, just then he grabbed me by the neck dangling in the air.

"Hmm.........you are an interesting little girl." Envy smirked, he then continued to squeeze my even harder.

'Ah........" I was having a really hard time breathing, I tried kicking him but it was a worthless attempt. He slammed me into the wall, I would have cried out in pain if I had the air.

"Now Envy, you can't kill her yet. Master would me disappointed." A voice whispered. I looked to the other side of the room and I saw.....Lust.

Envy dropped me to the ground, I started gasping for air along with coughing a lot. "Oh fine." Envy grumbled. "I think I here some people coming anyway." Envy bent down towards me. "Just remember that we are letting you live.....for now." He then kicked me in the stomach really hard, I started to cough up blood. Then Envy, Lust, and the chimera jumped out the window to flee the scene.

I laid on the ground coughing my blood up, then a few seconds later the door swung open and Ed, Al, and Roy were staring at me. I just looked at them, then fell unconscious.

Again I am really sorry that I haven't posted anything in awhile, I will try to make a better effort at that.

Also I'm sorry my chapters are so short! I need to make them mush longer, I'm sorry.


	13. EDEWARD! YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Edward: WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!

Kairi: ***bows*** I know, I'm so sorry! I've been meaning to post stuff! Again I'm really sorry!

Edward: Yeah you should be.....

Kairi: ***twitch*** Well if you were so concerned why didn't you post anything?!

Edward: Why would I do that!? Thats your job!

Kairi: Oh, so now I have a job!

Edward: Well what do think this place is for?!

Kairi: How about you just shut up and let people continue with the story.

Kairi: Age 6

I was on the ground crying, there were bigger, older boys pushing and shoving me around. I was afraid and scared, I didn't do anything wrong! I continued to sit and cry as they called me horrible names, well, that was before "she" came.

"She" was a bit taller than me at the time, "she" had gray eyes and short black hair. Not only that........."she" was scary........

"She" stomped over and started shouting. "Hey! What the hell do you think you jackasses are doing to her?!" The next part was painful, well at least for them.

"She" swung her leg fast and kicked one of the boys where it hurt. I gasped as she did the same to the other boys around me, they all ran away screaming, some even crying. I was even more scared than before. Was "she" going to kick me as well?

"She" raised her hand up, I flinched, all "She" did though was pat my head.

"Its OK, don't be afraid. Em not going to hurt you." 'She" said smiling at me

"Th-thank you." I mumbled wiping my tears away.

"Well thats what friends are for." "She" commented.

"Friends?" I questioned.

"Yeah, were friends right? I know we just met but who cares?! By the way, my name is Zoe Tabilo, whats yours?"

I started to smile. " I'm Kairi, Kairi Cutsu.."

Kairi's POV, The Present

I awoke with a start, I looked around the empty room.

"So it was just a dream?" I asked myself. "More like a far off memory." I said closing my eyes. I laid back down in this soft white bed I was in, I absorbed more of my surroundings as I looked around some more.

It looked like I was in a hospital, it smelled like it too. Now that I noticed, both my hands were wrapped in bandages,

"Envy!" I gasped, it started coming back to me, the attack on headquarters and the chimeras!

"What happened to everyone?" I thought sitting up looking around. "I hope none if them got hurt....

Just then the door opened quietly, a suit of armor stuck its head through the crack.

"May I come in?" Al asked.

I tried to smile. "Sure Al, come on in." Al walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Sooooo....." I started. "What happened to everyone?" I don't really remember much, what happened anyway?! You were down there with Ed and Colonel Mustang. Did you find out why those chimeras came? Or even-"

"Everyones fine." Al said cutting me off. "You sure do talk a lot."

"Sorry..." I blushed.

"oh no! Its a problem or anything!" Al said laughing. "But do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Huh?"

"You know, ask some questions about yesterday?"

I paused. "If you like."

"Well-" Al got cut off by a loud scream.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE!"

Al slapped his forehead. "Ed...." Al stood up. "Sorry but I better go check it out."

"No problem." I said laughing. Al left quickly as I just laid there in bed looking up at the ceiling. Though I must have been doing it for 15 minutes, it felt like hours!

"I can't do this anymore!" I said climbing out of bed. I was still in my clothes the day before, I saw my backpack and bags of clothes I bought before in a corner.

I walked over and locked the door, then I quickly ran to the corner to the dressed. I was buttoning my new shorts when there was a knock on the door.

I looked at the door. "Shoot!" I whispered.

I scrambled around looking for a shirt to put on, but then the door jiggled.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. "Open the door!" To my dismay, it was Ed's voice.

"H-hold on Ed!" I shouted. I frantically looked around, then I spotted a shirt.

"You have 3 seconds to open this door before I break it down! 3!" Ed shouted.

"No! Edward wait!" I lunged at the shirt.

"2!"

I stood up searching for the correct holes.

"1!"

Edward kicked the door down, I whipped my head around with the shirt still in my hands.

I tuned red immediately and clutched the shirt against my chest.

"Edward!" I screeched! I grabbed an alarm clock from the side table and chucked it in his direction. It smacked him right square in the head!

"Oof!" He said as he fell to the ground on his back.

I threw my shirt on and grabbed a scalpel that was left behind, but decided that I better not. To much of a bloody mess. I was still so pissed and embarrassed. I slowly walked over to Ed, just to make sure I didn't kill him.

Ed's POV

"What is she doing?" I thought impatiently. "Why would she lock the door anyway?"

I jiggled the door some more. "You have 3 seconds to open this door before I break it down!"

"No Edward wait!" Kairi yelled.

"3!"

Kairi shouted something back that I couldn't understand.

"2!" I yelled raising my leg to kick it down.

"1!" I kicked it down the door and ran into the room.

"Edward!" Kairi screeched.

I swung my head in front of me and saw Kairi. She was standing there with a shirt scrunched up against her chest, then it struck me.

She was getting dressed.

I turned tomato red with embarrassment. But before I could even react, Kairi grabbed an alarm clock and threw it towards me! It smacked the center of my head!

"Oof!" I said as I fell on my back. I was feeling dizzy. I then heard footsteps walking towards me, I just laid there clutching my head.

"Edward! I can't believe you came in!" Kairi said still red. "Even when I told you not to!"

I laid on the ground and yelled back at her. "Why were you just standing there with only a bra on as a top?!"

"You idiot!" Kairi yelled. "Your lucky I didn't throw that scalpel at you!" just then she groaned and stomped her foot on my stomach.

"Ugh!" I said clutching ,y stomach. "You idiot! Its not my fault!" I yelled at Kairi, but she was already walking down the hallway.

"I hope you die Ed!" She called back at me. I was clutching my stomach moaning.. "Stupid girl, why does she need to even step on me like that." I continued to mumble and groan in pain.

"Whoa, Full Metal, what happened to you?" A voice said behind me.

I rolled over to see who it was, it was Colonel Bastard.

Roy looked around the room, he noticed the pile of clothes on the ground, Kairi was gone, and the mark on my forehead.

Roy paused for a second then burst into a fit of laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He pointed at me still laughing.

"I can't believe you!" Roy cried still laughing. "You walked in while she was changing!! Hahaha! This'll be a good story for everyone!" Roy continued laughing. "Not only, but you your ass kicked by a girl!"

As he turned to walk out the door still laughing, I grabbed his ankle.

"Don't tell a soul." I growled.

Roy smiled evilly. "Well, if I don't you have to do something for me."

I frowned. "Whats that?"

"Oh you'll see." Roy smirked and went down the hall still laughing.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this..." I sighed.

Again as before I'm really sorry! Though I might not post in awhile, I won't ever stop my story! I think now I will be able to post a bit more often than before. One more time, I'm really sorry!


	14. No Way in HELL!

**Kairi:** Oh my goodness! I don't know how to apologize enough! I haven't been on here in ages! So to really sum up my apology, I give you a BIG "I'M SORRY!"

**Fullmetal Alchemist Cast:** We have been waiting YEARS for you to publish a new chapter! YEARS!

**Kairi:** *stepping back* Ha...Ha...Come on guys, it wasn't years ^^'

**Fullmetal Alchemist Cast: ***Steps Closer*

**Kairi**: If you hurt me I may not be able to publish any more chapters!

**Fullmetal Alchemist Cast: ***Stops moving closer: Just hurry up and get on with the chapter!

**Kairi's POV**

I was walking away out of the hospital to get some fresh air. I first told Alphonse that I wanted some fresh air and go out of a little walk. Al said it would be alright.

I walked around the town for a little while; looking at all the different people that lived here, when I read the manga, the author never mentioned what the everyday people did. It wasn't important but I was curious.

I was looking at the people noticing the way they talked, walked, and what they did. I was so preoccupied that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and smashed into a person.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I said glancing up; it was a tall, young, blonde lady carrying a brown bag of groceries.

"Oh, you're the young girl Colonel was talking to." The lady said.

"Ah yes it was!" I said smiling up at her. "What's your name?" I asked innocently, but of course, I already knew the answer.

"My name is Riza Hawkeye, I work with the Colonel. You are?" Riza asked.

"My name is Kairi Cutsu! I am staying with the Elricbrothers currently." I smiled up at her.

"Wait! Are you that girl who sang in the cafeteria with that old piano?" She asked. "I believe I saw you up there?"

"Yes that was me!" I said.

"I thought you were very good." Riza said smiling. "You have a real talent."

I blushed and thanked her for the compliment. "Well Ms. Riza where-"

"Just call me Riza please."

"Well then Riza, where are you off to?" I asked.

I'm just going to drop these groceries off at my place, then go back out to shop for a dress, I have to go to a dance." Riza said kind of awkwardly.

"A DANCE?" I gasped.

**Edward's POV**

"A DANCE?" I screeched. "There is no way in hell that I would go to a dance!" I pouted.

Roy was laughing so hard while sitting on his desk. "Oh come on Fullmetal! It won't kill you! If I have to go then I'm definitely making you go!" Roy laughed.

"Nope!" I said. "Not happening! I refuse to go to a dance dressed up in an uncomfortable suit and dance some stupid dance! I need to be looking for the Philosophers Stone!"

"Oh come on, the stone won't sprout legs and run away. And if you don't go, I will tell all of the staff of your little mishap with Kairi." Roy smirked. "But if you do this one small thing for me, I will keep my mouth shut and won't say a word."

I was about to counter with a threat but stopped, I didn't want anyone to know about it but then again…I didn't want to go to the dance.

Just then the door creaked open slowly; I glanced over my shoulder and saw my brother.

"Sorry to eavesdrop Colonel, but I agree with you. I think Ed should go to the dance, it would be good thing for you to experience." Al said shyly.

I stood up and screamed at my brother. "Not you too Al!"

Roy clapped his hands together. "Then it's settled, you will be going to the dance. You MUST dress nicely." Roy emphasized, He stood up to leave the room and I was grumbling and cursing under my breath. "Oh and one more thing." Roy said turning.

"What?" I glared.

"You must find someone to go with you." Roy smirked. "But it must be a girl." He added when he noticed me eyeing Al.

My mouth dropped a foot. "A girl! Why?" I growled.

Roy just laughed and said. "It just makes things more interesting. " He got up to leave but paused at the door. "Oh yes. The dance will be in a week, so you better go find someone." Roy laughed walking down the hallway.

Once he left the room I slumped over. "Al I swear I'm gonna get you back for this."

"Now, now brother. It won't be that bad, it'll only be for a few hours." Al said stepping back.

I turned on him and replied. "Yeah, the worst hours of my life!"

**Kairi:** Yes, yes ^_^' I'm sorry for such a short chapter but my next one will be longer. I will work on it more often!


End file.
